The present invention relates to a handlebar, more particularly, to a handlebar for two-wheeled vehicles such as motorcycles and bicycles, in which the strength of the handlebar is enhanced to prevent breakage thereof.
FIG. 1 shows the front view of a handlebar 1 which includes two gripping ends 2,3, a lateral tube 4 and two oblique tubes 5,6 between the gripping end 2(3) and the lateral tube 4,respectively. In normal riding of the two-wheeled vehicle, the upper body of a rider is supported by his two hands placed respectively at the gripping ends 2,3. After a period of time in use, the handlebar 1 tends to deform because of the constant load applied to the gripping ends 2,3. In order to overcome this problem, a reinforcement bar 7 which is attached to the handlebar 1 at the oblique tubes 5,6 is introduced. However, the constant load is concentrated on the two spots A,B of the oblique tubes 5,6 causing the breakage thereof.
To overcome the drawback of the conventional art, an object of the present invention is to provide a handlebar for two-wheeled vehicle which has enhanced strength thereof to prevent breakage of the handlebar.
To achieve the object mentioned above, the present invention provides a handlebar for a two-wheeled vehicle which comprises two gripping ends, a lateral tube, two oblique tubes between the gripping end and lateral tube, and a reinforcement bar having two free ends, wherein an angle portion is formed between one of the gripping ends and one of the oblique tubes while an other angle portion is formed between the other one of the gripping ends and the other one of the oblique tubes, and wherein the two free ends of the reinforcement bar is fixedly connected to the two oblique tubes, namely at the underside of the two angle portions, respectively, the handlebar further comprising a channel portion having an internal diameter and two bent internal tubes each having an external diameter slightly smaller than said internal diameter, wherein the two bent internal tubes are disposed within the hollow portion with surfaces of the bent internal tubes in contact with the surface of the channel portion, whereby the thickness of the two oblique tubes is increased in order to enhance the strength thereof.